Unstable Island
by Wish I Was a Pirate
Summary: 14 campers are returning to compete for a million dollars on a cheaply made copy of Camp Wawanakwa! Watch as they pit it out in the most grueling challenges, eat the most disgusting of food, and make or break some great friendships! Who will win? Who will fall? Find out right here, right now, on Total Drama: Unstable Island!
1. Chapter 1

The screen faded from black to color, as you could start to see a man standing on a dock. Which man you may ask? Well, none other than the host with the most, Chris McLain!

"Welcome to Season…." he looks down and starts to count on his fingers, "five…six…oh right, Season Seven of Total Drama!" He grinned.

"Last season we had a 14 new teens battle it out on a brand new island for one million dollars! Now, if I'm honest, I absolutely hated them! Topher was a wanabee, Scarlett was a maniac, and NOT in the funny way I might remind you, Samey was a complete jerk to Amy and Sky and Dave were the most BORING couple ever! Until of course Dave became a complete psycho and tried to win the million so he could burn it in front of Sky…where was I? Oh yeah, I really didn't like them." He happily sighed, as he started to walk across the dock.

"So that's why this season I'm brining back 14 of my favorite contestants for a chance to win a million dollars! Haha," he started to laugh, "this is going to be a blast!"

He smirked, "Speaking of blasts, anybody remember this?" Chris said, showing a replay of the destruction of Camp Wawanakwa.

The video ended, and Chris continued to speak. "I'll admit, it did bring a few tears to my eyes after All Stars ended, the island that started it all… sunk. I felt absolutely AWFUL inside." He said sarcastically.

"That's why this season will take place on that very island once again!" He grinned. "I bet you're wondering, "Oh Chris, you amazing, gorgeous, purely magnificent…" Chef cut him off.

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY." He groaned.

Chris looked at him and stuck his tongue out. "As I was saying, you're probably wondering how we're going to have a season on an island that was already sunken, right? Well, after a few pleads and some contract infringement, we managed to get Chef to swim back down there and pull the island out!"

Chef groaned. "That a'int what happened, Chris."

Chris sighed. "Yeah, but it's so much more interesting that way! Can't we just pretend that's how it happened?"

"The island never came back, it's still sunken somewhere in the water, we got the producers to give us the funds to rebuild the place, and that's how we're competing on this island again, clear?!" Chef explained.

Chris looked annoyed. "Great way to ruin a white lie, Chef."

"Just get on with the explanation of the theme to this god damned season, Chris."

"Alright, alright…" Chris spoke, "now, since we already had an All Star season, we've decided this year's season would be based upon the ISLAND instead of the people!" Chris said.

"So, following that respect… this years total drama season is called…" Chris paused for dramatic effect.

"TOTAL DRAMA: UNSTABLE ISLAND!" You could hear a yawn from Chef.

"Lovin' the enthusiasm, Chef." Chris rolled his eyes, "Well, I bet you're wondering why this season is called that, it's simple really." Chris said as the camera cut to a plastic tree that fell down and a cabin that just collapsed.

"Hahaha, looks like one team isn't going to be very happy! Anyways, I think it's due time we introduce you to your 14 contestants who will be battling it out for the one million dollars! We'll introduce our first camper to join the island when we come back!" Chris said, as the camera faded black.

*commercial plays, screen fades black*

*commercial ends, screen fades back to Chris*

"Welcome back to Total Drama, Unstable Island!" Chris bellowed, "Time to introduce our very first contestant! She's mean, she's lean, she's the Evil Queen, welcoming back to Total Drama, Heather!

Heather stepped onto the dock rather angrily. "I do not want to be here, McLean. You are so going to be dead once this season is over." She said, walking to the end of the dock.

"It's all the more likely you'll be dead before me, haha." Chris said, gaining an eye roll from Heather.

"Let's hope out next contestant is a little more cheerful about our brand new season! He's the co host of the aftermath show and the dude who was eliminated for sucking face way, WAY too much, welcoming back to Total Drama, let's put our hands together for….. GEOFF!" Chris bellowed, but nobody stepped onto the dock.

Chris looked puzzled, "Ahem, Geoff? You coming? We're on a time schedule."

Heather laughed. "Looks like Party Boy's busy getting his face merged with Bridgette, huh?" She remarked.

Chris smirked. "Oh no no no Heather, that won't be a problem this season! Since I never really liked Bridgette she won't even be competing this season!"

A loud thump could be heard from afar, and then a bunch of quick steps. Geoff finally arrived to the dock, and he looked shocked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BRIDGEY BEAR ISN'T GOING TO BE HERE!?" Geoff yelled. "HOW COULD SHE NOT BE A FAN FAVORITE?!"

Chris laughed. "Oh, she is a fan favorite, just not MY favorite, haha. Go to the end of the dock beside grumpy McBummer pants."

You could hear a loud "Hmph!" from Heather as Geoff started to walk to the end of the dock. Heather questioned him when he made it to her.

"So, what the heck was that thumping noise you made when you were on the boat?" Heather asked.

Geoff looked confused before replying. "Oh, that was just me pushing Noah out of my way when I heard Bridge wasn't going to be…." He then started to frown, "…be here this season."

Heather looked at him. "If it makes you feel better," she said smiling, "I don't care." She started to laugh.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER**

Heather: I really don't like Geoff. He annoys me so much with all his party talk, hopefully we're not on the same team or else there's going to be a LOT of conflict.

**END CONFESSIONAL.**

* * *

Geoff glared at her. "Not the right time to tell me that, dudette." Geoff told her.

Chris looked bored. "You guys are lame! I think it's time to bring in another contestant!" Chris grinned.

"Everyone's favorite CIT, Courtney!" Chris smiled, only to get quickly snubbed by Courtney.

"Oh wow, I give you a sick welcome and you don't even say "Hey Chris"? You kids are so spoiled these days, I tell you."

The camera cuts to Chef, who just nods.

"Ugh, whatever." Courtney said. "I'm not happy with this. Expect to hear from my lawyers any minute now." Courtney warned him.

"Yes, of course, Courtney." Chris said, but then continuing to whisper to himself, "If we could actually receive calls here, haha!"

Courtney is seen at the end of the dock, and finds two of her many people she didn't want to see here.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

**Courtney: Okay, Geoff I can….deal with, but Heather? Why is Heather always here? Ugh, as long as that Boyfriend stealing scumbag doesn't appear, I may be able to… tolerate Heather.**

**END CONFESSIONAL.**

* * *

Courtney is seen walking back from the confessional booth to see that Duncan had arrived, and he was currently chatting with Geoff.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

**Courtney: F*** THIS F***ING SHOW! I CAN'T BELIVE THAT THIS P**CK IS BACK FOR ANOTHER SEASON! F*** YOU CHRIS!**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Courtney is seen walking back to the dock, eyeing Duncan with fire in her eyes.

Duncan sees her and smirks. "Well if it isn't prince-WOAH!" Duncan yells as he gets pushed off the dock by Courtney.

Geoff frowns. "Dude, why'd you do that? Duncan and I were talking about football and epic parties, dude!"

Courtney put her head in her hands. "This is going to be a LONG season."

Chris grinned. "Only 4 contestants in and the drama level is increasing like nuts! I say we should add to that drama filled group, don't you think, Chef?" Chef nodded.

"Very well then! She's the busty blonde, who's actually surprisingly innocent for what she wears, welcoming back season 1 veteran, Lindsay!"

Lindsay came onto the dock, and filling her usual stupid role, trips on air.

"It's nice to see you haven't changed, Lindsay." Chris laughed.

Lindsay got up, and looked at the scenery. "Chuck, where are we again?"

"All will be explained in due time, Lindsay. Now go over there where Hannah and Caroline are standing, okay?" Chris said, mocking her tone.

Lindsay looked at him for a while before cheerfully smiling. "Okay!" She said happily walking over to them.

Lindsay walked over to Heather, since Courtney left to go vent some more in the confessional booth and Geoff went to go get Duncan out of the water.

"So, Hannah, uh…" Lindsay stuttered, trying to come up with a conversation, "your hair has like totally come back again!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "You're still a Lindsiot, huh? My hair's been back for 3 years now."

Lindsay looked distraught. "Oh, well, uh, I'm like totally sorry for not knowing?" Lindsay said, before seeing a butterfly.

"Oh, a pretty bird! I wanna catch it and feed it chicken! EEEEEEEEEEH!" She laughed, as she started to chase the butterfly.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER**

**Heather: And now I remember why I can't stand Lindsay. Ugh.**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Chris wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah, Lindsay, you never failed to make me laugh!"

"What does that mean, Chuck?" Lindsay said, still chasing the butterfly,

"Nothing. Time to introduce our next contestant!" Chris announced.

"Welcoming back to Total Drama, the broody Goth chick who fails to keep a boyfriend, or friend for that matter, for longer than a year, welcoming back to Total Drama, Gwen!"

Gwen came off the dock and corrected him. "Hey! I broke up with Trent because he was insane, Duncan because he kept ogling Courtney and I may remind you Leshawana and I are best friends!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Trent wanted to help you win a million dollars, Duncan was the nicest boyfriend to you until that episode, and it's not like Leshawana had that many friend options, did she?" He started to laugh.

"Shut it." She replied.

"Whatever," he said, "just go stand over at the end of the dock."

Gwen did as she was told, mumbling under her breath as she walked to the end of the dock. "Freaking Chris and his dumb show."

Chris glared at her. "I heard that!"

"Whatever," he continued, "I may as well bring in another contestant to heal my wounds! He's the major fan favorite, the sarcastic know it all, the brain and no brawn, welcoming back to Total Drama, Noah!"

Noah got on the dock and looked at his surroundings. "This place again?" He sighed. "I'd rather be stuck on that suicide plane then this dirty old camp. I assume I have to go to the end of the dock?" He blatantly asked him.

Chris looked annoyed. "You'd assume correctly." He told Noah as he started to walk to the end of the dock.

"He's still living up to his Know It All stereotype… ugh." Chris said.

Once Noah made it to the end of the dock, he immediately went to read his book he brought with him.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH**

**Noah: I don't like this place. I don't like the people that much either. *sigh* Did you really expect me to socialize with Queen Bee or Juvenile Delinquent? *he paused for a second* I thought so.**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Duncan laughed at how Noah didn't bother to speak with anyone. "Ha, is speaking to people also "not part of your forte"?" He teased him.

Noah rolled his eyes and continued to read.

Chris yawned. "Noah and Gwen have both been LAME! I think it's time to introduce someone a little more interesting to the bunch!"

"Welcoming back to Total Drama, the girl who ran from the RCMP and managed to survive a plane falling on her, Izzy!"

Izzy jumped onto the dock, only to hit her jaw and fall into the water, nearly exactly like her TDI introduction.

"Anyone else getting a case of deja-vu?" Chris asked, only to have nobody respond to him.

Izzy climbed back on the dock and ran to the end of it as if nothing happened.

"Hey Guys! Izzy's back! Or is E-Scope back! Haha I don't even know who I am sometimes!" Izzy said excitedly.

Noah and Heather glanced at each other before walking away from Izzy. Duncan and Geoff did the same, while Gwen and Courtney were both arguing on who should use the confessional booth.

"It looks like these people don't like that Izzy's back! That's okay though because Izzy is awesome! Go Izzy!" Izzy screamed, jumping up and down.

Duncan looked like he was going to strangle himself.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DUNCAN**

**Duncan: If Izzy keeps this up I'll have a Courtney 2.0! *sighs* I really don't want a Courtney 2.0.**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Chris laughed. "It's great to have you back Izzy!" He said.

"Izzy knows that!" Izzy told him.

"Good! Anyways, time to introduce our next contestant!"

"He's the jock with no sport skill, the lovable goofball, welcoming back to Total Drama, Tyler!"

Tyler ran onto the dock, and immediately spotted Lindsay. "LINDSAY!" He bellowed, running towards her.

"TAYLOR! I mean… TYLER!' Lindsay yelled happily as she ran to him.

While running towards each other, Lindsay and Tyler each tripped on the dock and landed in the water below. You could hear laughs from both of them, then kissing.

Geoff looked disgusted. "Ew, are they always going to be kissing dude?" He asked Duncan.

Duncan laughed. "Coming from you, man? All you did Season 2 was suck face with Bridgette!" He laughed.

Geoff punched him. "Shut up, man." He did eventually start to laugh. "Okay, maybe you're right though."

Chris looked at them. "Great, another couple who kiss when they see each other. Wonderful."

Chris looked at his watch, alerted he had to bring in the next contestant. "I forgot this show had a time limit…" He said. "Anyways, time to bring in our very next contestant! He's one of the only camper's from Total Drama Revenge of The Island that I'm bringing, he's the backstabbing toxic rat, welcoming back to Total Drama, Scott!"

Scott came off the dock and walked to the end of it, not speaking to anyone.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

**Scott: I'm tired, annoyed, and pissed that I'm back for another season in hell. Why am I even a favorite anyways?! I wish I was back on the farm, eating dirt with pa was way more entertaining than getting mauled by Fang! *shivers* I hate that shark, hopefully he doesn't mess with my plans this season.**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Geoff looked at Scott. "Why in such a bad mood, dude?" He asked the farm boy.

Scott shot him a look. "Just tired, that's all."

Chris butted in from afar. "Yeah, he's totally "just tired"! Haha, anyways, time to bring in our next camper! The girl who made it to the final, and lost because she wasn't as liked as Duncan was, welcoming back to Total Drama, Beth!"

Beth came off the boat and defended herself. "That's not the reason I lost!"

"We did a vote on who the peanut gallery wanted to win, and Duncan won." Chris said.

Beth looked to the floor. "Oh right, whatever…." she said as she walked to the end of the dock.

Chris looked into the camera. "I'm forgetting why she's one of my faves…"

"But enough of that!" He said, looking out of the camera, "It's time to bring in a new contestant! The second and last Revenge of the Island contestant, the indie chick who wanted to make friends yet declined both Dawn and Dakota for being freaks, welcoming back to Total Drama, Zoey!"

Zoey got off the dock and looked around. "Chris," she started, "where's Mike? You told me he'd be here before I got introduced."

Chris smirked. "Oh yeah, about that…" he said, "I lied. Haha!" Chris told her.

Zoey looked mad. "What?! The only reason I accepted coming back here was because Mike was going to be here!" She looked angrily at Chris.

"Well, that's a sad story now isn't it?" He told her. "Go to the end of the dock and wait there, maybe Mike is watching from home? Haha!" He teased her as she annoyingly walked to the end of the dock.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

**Zoey: I hate Chris so much right now, and I don't ever hate anybody!**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Poor Zoey, huh? I'm sure she's dying on the inside. Anyways, only two more contestants to join us! Welcoming back to Total Drama, the nerd who was bullied by Duncan for one whole season, the ginger with MAD SKILLS, Harold!"

Harold came on to the dock and smiled. "Duncan and I are no longer enemies, and we're back at Wawanakwa? Sweet." He said as he walked to the end of the dock.

Chris laughed. "Something like that…and it's time for our last contestant! The winner of TDWT…"

*the camera cuts to Heather, who is seen smiling*

"The devious Latin Alejandro!"

Alejandro is seen coming onto the dock, looking at the contestants who have already arrived. He sees Heather and walks beside her.

"Mi amor, it's good to see you again." He says, kissing her hand.

"Right back at you, Alejandro." Heather says, blushing.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Heather**

**Heather: Alejandro and I started dating once All Stars ended. He's the only person I can trust here.**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Chris sighed. "FINALLY! That felt like forever. Anyways, time to make the teams, meet me at the elimination bonfire PRONTO!" He told them.

*camera fades out, before fading back to the 14 campers and Chris at the bonfire*

"You guys remember this place, right?" Chris said.

Beth looked around. "It looks a bit…different than before." She said.

"I know, isn't it amazing!" Tyler told her.

Chris snapped his fingers. "Enough chit chat! It's time to make your teams!"

"Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Tyler, Harold, Zoey, Duncan. You will be known as the…."

"VICOUS VIPERS!"

*an emblem with a snake pops up, then the camera fades back to the teams*

"Beth, Gwen, Lindsay, Scott, Geoff, Noah, Izzy. You will be known as the…"

"FLUFFY KITTENS!"

*an emblem with a fat kitten pops up, then the camera fades back to the teams*

"What?" Scott moans. "They get Vicious Vipers and we get Fluffy Kittens?!"

Lindsay smiled. "I know! Isn't it absolutely amazing!" She said, jumping up and down.

Chris yawned. "Well, you guys know the drill, the confessional booth is over there if you need it," he said pointing to the confessional booth, "your first challenge begins in 2 hours! So get ready!"

The campers spread out, and started to socialize with others and walk around the odd island.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO**

**Alejandro: *laughing* This is my competition? You may as well give the million to me! And Heather, she will pay for nearly burning me alive and almost making me lose the million. I still love her, but nobody, and I mean NOBODY, messes with THE Alejandro Burromuerto. Also, something is suspicious with this island, I thought it was sunken during the final of All Stars. Hm…**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER**

**Tyler: Major bummer! Lindsay isn't on my team, but on the bright side I can talk to her after challenges and that she;s on a team with no dudes as cool as me! Did that come off as arrogant? I'm just worried she'll break up with me if she gets attracted to Noah or something… *laughs* I'm safe.**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: LINDSAY**

**Lindsay: I never did catch that bird.**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

*Camera cuts to Chris*

"Ooh, the drama is rising up like nuts! Alejandro seems to be the mastermind like always, Tyler is freaking out about Lindsay and Lindsay's… being Lindsay. What will the campers first challenge be? Will they figure out that this island isn't even an island or will I have to tell them myself? Find out next time on…

TOTAL DRAMA UNSTABLE ISLAND!" He says as a tree falls on him. "Ow! This stuff isn't supposed to hurt me!"

*the camera fades to black and the credits roll*

* * *

**TEAMS:**

**Fluffy Kittens: Beth, Gwen, Lindsay, Scott, Geoff, Noah, Izzy**

**Vicious Vipers: Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Zoey, Tyler, Harold.**

**Eliminated: No one as of yet.**

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! More to come soon! I hope you enjoy, please leave a review and favorite if you do, expect an update soon!**

**And until next time…**

**Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Last time on Total Drama Unstable Island, we introduced our 14 contestants competing this season, some were angry, some were really angry, some were so angry they wanted to file a lawsuit against me, and then we had Lindsay who had no idea what was going on." Chris said as he started walking across the dock.

"What do I have in store for the 14 contestants today? Will the drama rise? And what's this seasons new elimination device? Find all this out and more, right here, right now, on Total Drama: UNSTABLE ISLAND!"

*theme song plays, cuts back to Izzy chasing Noah*

"Izzy, do you mind NOT chasing me around the island!? We have a challenge in 2 hours and I don't think my legs should feel like totem polls before a challenge!" Noah panted, as he tried to keep far away from Izzy.

Izzy laughed. "Izzy doesn't care! Izzy likes chasing Noah around the island, Izzy thinks Noah is fun to chase around the island!" She told him as she continued to chase him around the island.

"Well, may Izzy please stop chasing Noah around the island because Noah is tired! We can run again some other time, PLEASE!?" Noah yelled.

Izzy stopped running. "That's all Izzy wanted to hear! Bye Noah, Izzy's gonna go find a dinosaur!" Izzy cheerfully said, running away from Noah.

Noah fell down on his back.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH**

**Noah: *sweating* I don't think…. I can…. deal with Izzy chasing me….ever again. *Noah gets his breath back* Next time I see her I'd rather be her chew toy than her running buddy. *he thinks about it for a second* Scratch that.**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

*Tyler and Lindsay are seen walking together around the island. *

Tyler pops a question. "Hey Lindsay, you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure Taylor-TYLER, anything!" She replied.

"Well, since we're not on the same team, you're not going to get the hots for any other guy on your team, right?" He innocently asked her.

Lindsay giggled. "Of course not silly! And plus, Jalapeño's on your team now so he can't even like talk to me anymore!"

Tyler sighed. "That's good to hear, Linds. I love you." He said with a smile.

Lindsay smiled back. "D'aww, I wuv you too Tyler!" She said as she started to kiss him.

Meanwhile, in the background, a familiar face popped up, smirking.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO**

**Alejandro: Hm, so Lindsay and Tyler are still lovey dovey, no? It seems that Lindsay would be too hard to manipulate this season due to her already being fooled once, so it seems that a new target is in order. *Alejandro grins* Time to plant the seed of doubt in Tyler's puny little brain.**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Alejandro quickly leaves the scene unnoticed by Lindsay and Tyler, who were still to busy sucking face to see him.

Alejandro looked back at them and nearly gagged.

"_Cerdos repugnantes…_" He mumbled under his breath as he left to go back to the bonfire area.

Heather was seen walking around the forest with Alejandro, who had just come back from spying on Lindsay and Trent.

"Hey, where were you Alejandro?" Heather asked, wondering where he had been.

Alejandro smirked. "Just trying to get used to my surroundings, mi amor. What about yourself?"

"Oh, I've been insulting Miss CIT and Know It All. I forgot how fun it was to do that!" She laughed.

"Ci, it is fun to be evil. Hey," Alejandro started, obviously spotting something, "what is that over there?" He said, pointing to a large pile of debris.

"I don't know," Heather told Alejandro, "I say we go check it out."

"I was thinking the same thing." He said, smirking.

*campers zoom in on Heather and Alejandro beside the large pile of debris*

"Hm," Alejandro started, "it seems to me this used to be a cabin."

Heather laughed. "Looks like Chris is too cheap to even have stable cabins. Ha!" She said.

Alejandro scratched his chin. "Hm, you know, this COULD help me, uh, _us._"

Heather looked at him. "I'm listening."

Alejandro walked closer to hear and whispered something in her ear. She started to grin.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER**

**Heather: Alejandro, you've really outdone yourself this time.**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

*The camera zoomed in on the loudspeaker in the middle of the camp.*

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS," It echoed, "TIME FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE! MEET ME IN THE BONFIRE ASAP FOR YOUR INSTRUCTIONS!"

Gwen jolted up from her nap. "Already! Has it actually been 2 hours?!" Gwen questioned.

Harold walked up behind her. "No, it's been around 15 minutes."

"Then why'd he say our first challenge was in 2 hours?"

Harold rolled his eyes. "Maybe because he's a lying no good host? Gosh, you're such an IDIOT!" Harold told her as he went to the bonfire ceremony.

Gwen glared at him.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: GWEN**

**Gwen: I really do hate Harold. The only time he wasn't a insensitive jerk was when he let me use his ant farm to prank Heather, and who would actually say no to that? *snickers***

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

*camera cuts to the 14 contestants at the bonfire ceremony*

"Good Morning Campers!" Chris said to the obviously annoyed campers.

Duncan scoffed. "It's been 15 minutes, McLean." He told him.

"It's called nostalgia, ever heard of it?" Chris told Duncan.

Harold spoke up. "Actually Chris, the correct term would be…" Chris cut him off.

"Nobody cares Harold." He said, before laughing. "Boy, it's been a long time since I've said that!" He said, laughing.

Courtney looked annoyed. "Ahem, isn't there a challenge you're supposed to be explaining to us right now?"

"Oh, yes of course." Chris replied with, before turning to a white board behind him.

"Alright Campers," he begun, "Today's challenge is a scavenger hunt! A scavenger hunt for what you say? Well, for where you'll be sleeping in for the next 8 weeks! That's right, today's challenge is you finding your cabins!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Aren't those essentials you're supposed to have ready for us, Chris?"

"Yes, but why would I stress my gorgeous face to think of a challenge when the challenge is perfectly placed on this completely unstable island?" He said.

"Uh, what do you mean by that, Chris dude?" Geoff asked.

"See," Chris continued, "this island isn't what it seems. Remember All Stars when the season sunk? Well, we got the producers to give us the funds required to rebuild Camp Wawanakwa from the ground up!"

Alejandro scratched his chin.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO**

**Alejandro: I knew there was something wrong with this already hideous island. Hm..**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Sadly, Chef and myself aren't very good builders, and our interns didn't help very much either, so this island is, how do you say, a little bit…unstable." After saying this, you could hear the ground rumble bellow the feet of the campers. Many "Oh no" and "What the heck?" 's were being heard from the scene, only to have stopped when Chef blew an air horn.

"Thank you Chef." Chris smiled. "Anyways, this island isn't unstable enough to actually sink…yet. Haha, but you may want to be a bit careful when you're walking around in the forest or enjoying the view of our fabulous beach." Chris laughed.

Beth looked visibly scared. "But…wouldn't you get hurt too if this island sunk?"

Chris laughed. "Nope! Because after every challenge I'm going to be in my secluded cottage that we used most of the money the producers gave us to rebuild the island with! I've also installed security camera's this time, so NO MORE FUNNY BUISNESS." He shot a glare towards Duncan, who merely shrugged.

"Good. Now that I have the challenge explained, I think it's time for me to be heading off!" Chris said as he started to walk off the island, but Scott quickly interjected.

"Hey! Shouldn't you give us at least ONE hint?" Scott asked the host.

Chris sighed. "Okay, fine. The cabins are located somewhere north-east of the island, and remember, there are only 2 cabins! You have 3 hours to find you cabins, the team who does NOT have a cabin by the end of this challenge will be sending somebody home and be having a very cold night sleep, haha!" He laughed as he and Chef left the island via helicopter to go to the cottage.

* * *

*the camera cuts to the fluffy kittens team*

"So not cool, dude. I don't want to be sleeping on the ground." Geoff said, bummed out.

Lindsay nodded. "Me too! I tots don't want to get my hair dirty! I like spent FOREVER getting it to look this good!" She whined.

"Izzy wouldn't mind! Izzy likes the ground! Once Izzy had to sleep on the ground because Izzy felt like it!" Izzy told everyone.

"Can Izzy please shut up?" Gwen said, clearly annoyed. "We have to find this cabin, where did Chris say they were again?"

"North-east." Geoff told her.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and find ourselves that cabin!" Gwen said, but Izzy had other idea's.

"Izzy isn't going to go with slow pokes like you! Izzy says that Izzy gets to go and find the cabin on her own! BYEEEEEEEEE!" Izzy yelled, as she ran off without her team.

Scott face palmed.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

**Scott: Do you know how many times people on this show win challenges but lose because they didn't find it with the team? If that happens with Izzy… *Scott thinks for a second* Then she goes home! Heh, this is better than I thought it would turn out, my team's inadvertently backstabbing themselves without my help! *laughs maniacally* This is great!**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

*camera fades to Courtney and Heather arguing/the Vicious Vipers team*

"I should be captain because I was a CIT! I know how to run a team!" Courtney defended herself.

Heather bit back. "Yeah, an you also know how to never reach a final! I'm captain."

Alejandro was watching from afar, bored, until he managed to see Tyler fiddling with his thumbs.

Alejandro smirked.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO**

**Alejandro: This is too easy.**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

After Alejandro had thought over his plan and it's potential flaws, he decided the positives outweighed the negatives. He went in between Heather and Courtney and began to speak.

"Ladies, why must you fight when we have pure leadership material with Tyler?" He told her.

Courtney looked oddly at him and Heather did the same.

Alejandro winked at Heather, and she finally understood what he was trying to do. "Yes, I agree with Alejandro. Tyler would make for an amazing captain, don't you think Courtney?" She asked her, smirking.

"What? N-" Courtney got cut off by Duncan.

"I don't see why he shouldn't be captain." Duncan said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DUNCAN**

**Duncan: Tyler is the absolute WORST choice for captain in the world. But if it makes Princess mad, then I'm in. Plus, if we lose, we just vote off Tyler. The captain always DOES go down with the ship, right?**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

'I say we do a vote! Anyone who wants Tyler to be captain, raise your hand!" Zoey told everyone.

Alejandro, Heather, Duncan, and Zoey raised there hands.

"Well, majority rules! Tyler's our captain for this challenge!"

Tyler looked up, genuinely surprised. "What!? I don't wan-" Alejandro quickly whispered something in his ear.

"Lindsay wouldn't like you nearly as much if you followed orders from a girl, now would she?" He told him.

Tyler's eyes widened up hugely as he quickly changed his mind. "I'd love to be captain! Now let's go!" Tyler said, going south.

Harold scoffed. "Wrong way, idiot!" He said.

Tyler stopped in his tracks. "Oh right, sorry," He said. "Which way are the cabins again?"

Courtney face palmed.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

**Courtney: Really? They chose Tyler over me?! Was he ever a CIT? No! There's definitely something going on… and what exactly did Alejandro whisper into Tyler's ear? Hm… probably something stupid!**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER**

**Tyler: Lindsay's totally going to find me even more awesome when she hears I just captained my team to victory and beat hers! *he pauses for a few seconds* OH NO! Great, I've really put myself into a hole here… nah, I doubt she'd care if I took my team to victory, she already said she loved me, and plus, it's just a game, right? RIGHT?!**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL ALEJANDRO**

**Alejandro: *laughing* My plan for Tyler is falling into place so perfectly! That **_**incompetente**_** of a jock will soon be wrapped around my finger. *laughs evilly* **

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

*camera pans out to the fluffy kittens in the forest looking for their cabin*

"…and then Jennifer and I bought 50 whole bottles of shampoo and we didn't even use 3!" Lindsay was telling Beth.

"Ohmygosh really? Do you mind if after this show is over you could let me have some?" She asked kindly.

"I'll do something even better! Since you're my BFFL I'll let you come shopping with me when we get out of this show!"

"EEEEEEEH! Thanks so much Lindsay! Best Friends Forever!" She told her.

"You know it!" She said as they both started giggling.

Gwen looked like she was going to strangle someone.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: GWEN**

**Gwen: If they don't stop talking soon, I'm going to kill someone.**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Noah is seen getting pushed out of Scott's way.

"Move it twerp!" Scott told Noah.

Noah is seen dusting himself off as he sees a bear coming towards Scott. Scott didn't see it.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH**

**Noah: I'm not a bad guy for not telling Scott about the bear. It'll make him think twice about pushing me.**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scott screams as the bear grabs him and throw's him across the island. You could hear a loud thumping noise and then a silent "Owwwwwwww!" from Scott.

Geoff sighed. "Aw, that's 4 dudes gone. Bummer."

Gwen shot a questioning glare at Geoff. "What do you mean by four _dudes_ gone?"

"You know, Izzy ditched us, Scott just got thrown by a bear and Lindsay and Beth just left to walk around the forest."

Gwen was going to snap.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: GWEN**

**Gwen: Keep calm, Gwen…. Keep Calm….**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

'If we lose this challenge," Gwen started, "Lindsay and Beth are on the chopping block. Deal?" She asked Noah and Geoff, who simply nodded.

"Deal." They said simultaneously.

"Good. Now lets keep looking." She said, smirking.

*camera pans out to the Vicious Vipers*

"Okay guys," Tyler started, "Anybody have any idea's on to how to find our cabin?"

Courtney scoffed. "Hmph, shouldn't the captain know what to do? We're supposed to follow YOUR orders."

Tyler looked a bit pale. "Of-Of course I have idea's! *awkward laugh* I just like to take suggestions, to keep things fair?"

Alejandro smirked. "Captain," he said, "I have a suggestion to help find the cabin! What do you say to having Heather go alone and look for it, and if she finds it, she'll scream at the top of her lungs to alert us of where the cabin is?" He smirked.

Courtney laughed. "Ha, there's no way he'll…" She was cut off by Tyler.

"That's an amazing idea, Alejandro!" Tyler told him. "Heather, go and look for the cabin!" He told her.

Alejandro whispered to Heather. "You know what to do." She nodded, before leaving to search.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER**

**Heather: Plan "Get rid of Lindsay" is a go. I just have to find her, lead her to the broken cabin and hope her team finds her there. They'll think Lindsay broke their cabin and vote her off. Once Lindsay's gone, Tyler will be easier than most to manipulate, it's full proof!**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

**Zoey: 'You know what to do'? Sounds fishy, but I really don't know what to think about it. Mike usually makes the big decisions on who to trust and such in our relationship, so I'm a bit lost right now. *sigh***

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Alright, as for us," Tyler began, "Zoey! I want you and Harold to lead the pack and help us pin point where the cabin is!"

Duncan laughed. "Why those two, exactly?"

"Well, Zoey because of her ability to climb tree's, she can climb them and try and get an aerial view of the cabins, and Harold because of his smarts, he might know a secret route or something."

Harold corrected him. "There are no secret routes, gosh! We have a major IDIOT running our team!"

Tyler just gulped. He hoped Heather knew what she was doing, or he was in big trouble.

*camera pans out to Heather walking around the woods in search of Lindsay*

"Ugh," she started, "how hard can it be to find a blonde? Shouldn't she stand out in a place as dark as this?" She remarked.

"Man, this forest is nowhere near as disgusting as the original." She laughed at her own joke.

A tree fell down behind her, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"But it's much more…dangerous than the original. It sure is living up to it's name." She gulped.

"Oh Beth, you're so funny!" Lindsay said in the distant background.

Heather smirked. "Oh, looks like I found her. But why does she have to be with Beth? This really just complicated things." She said as she walked towards the sound of Lindsay's voice.

*the camera pans out to Heather fining Lindsay and Beth*

"Lindsay, Beth!" She called out to them. "I'm so glad I found you two!"

Beth looked oddly at her but Lindsay just smiled. "Hi Hannah! Why aren't you with your team?"

"Oh, Lindsay, I got lost and I'm really, REALLY scared!" She said, fake crying.

Beth rolled her eyes. "I'm not buying it." She said blandly. That earned a gasp from Lindsay.

"Betty!" Lindsay gasped. "That's no way to talk to Hannah, even if she's a meany pants! She's lost, we have to help her!"

"T-Thanks Lindsay, and don't be mad at Beth, she has every right to not trust me, especially after what I put you two through during TDI. I just want to let you know I'm sorry."

"Oh, Hannah, it's okay!" Lindsay said to Heather, and Beth looked half and half at the moment.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: BETH**

**Beth: Is Heather actually being serious right now? Man, I don't want to look like a bad guy if she is so… ugh, I'm going to regret this.**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Beth walked over to Heather. "I forgive you too." She says, as she pats Heather on the back.

"R-Really?" Heather says, in fake shock.

"Yes, really. You want to tag along with us?" She asked kindly.

"Actually," she started, "for you guys being so kind to me, I think it's only fair if I do something kind in return. I found the cabin, and I want to show you it." She says, smiling.

"OMG REALLY HANNAH!? THAT'S SO NICE OF YOU!" Lindsay said, jumping excitedly.

"Yeah, that actually is, Heather. Thank you!" Beth said.

"No problem, you two. Now follow me, it's this way."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER**

**Heather: *smirking* Looks like I haven't lost my evil touch. That's good to know, anyways, time to lead Lindsay and Beth to the broken cabin Alejandro and I found while walking in the forest and then I need to find my team and my work here is done!**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

*camera cuts out to Chris and Chef in Chris's cottage*

Chris laughs while he watches Heather's confessional. "Hey Chef, you have any idea what she means by that?"

Chef snickered. "You nevah told 'em about the one broken cabin." He then started to break out laughing with Chris.

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be GOOD!" He said as he continued to laugh.

*the camera pans to Heather, Lindsay and Beth at the broken cabin*

"Alright guys," Heather started, "here's the cabin. You just need to find your team and you'll win!" She told her two fake friends gladly.

"Wow, thanks sooooooooo much Hannah! You're like, tots the best!" She told her.

Beth looked weirdly at the cabin. "Is it supposed to be destroyed?"

Heather faked a laugh. "Well, this island is unstable, it must have just broken." She said, gaining a nod from Beth.

"Sounds good. Alright, well, thanks Heather! Want to wait here with us?" She asked.

Heather smiled. "Oh no, I need to get back to my team, but I'll see you two later! Just one request, please don't mention me to your team, I don't want to get in trouble or be seen as nice. Promise?" Heather asked.

"Promise!" Beth and Lindsay said at the same time.

"Great! Best Friends Forever!" She said as she left to find her team.

Lindsay jumped up and down. "EEEEEEEH! Our teams going to be so happy when we show them that we found the cabin!" She said. "I'll go get them, BRB BFFL!" She said as she skipped in search of her team.

Beth was now all alone, able to think about what just happened. Then, a realization went in her mind.

"Oh goodness, Heather played me! My team's going to think I destroyed the cabin and vote me off! This is bad!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: BETH**

**Beth: I knew I shouldn't have trusted her! *moans* But I made a promise not to tell, ah, curse my good nature! I can't tell my team about her! I'm so doomed!**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Think Beth, think. What could you do to make yourself not look in the wrong? I could leave the scene, but then Lindsay would be mad at me for ditching her!"

"Ugh, I just can't seem to think of anything! I'm so going home!" She said, sadly.

Suddenly, a certain psycho of a ginger swung from tree to tree screaming.

Beth looked up and an idea popped into her head.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: BETH**

**Beth: I'm not a bad person for doing this, believe me! **

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Soon after, Lindsay had arrived back with her team *minus Scott, who was too busy getting mauled by a bear*, and Gwen was shocked.

"Beth, what the HELL did you do?" She questioned.

Beth gulped. She had to do it.

"It wasn't me!" She mustered, "Izzy blew it up, I tried to tell her not to but she wouldn't listen!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like that's believable."

Beth glared at him. "It is! She was jumping from tree to tree, and Lindsay and I thought she was no threat because she was on our team. So I told Lindsay to go find you guys," she said, while winking at Lindsay, "and once she left, Izzy just destroyed it!" She looked down to the ground.

"I'm sorry guys, I just couldn't defend it." She said, with Geoff coming up to her.

"It's okay, dude. It wasn't your fault, you did the best you could."

Beth smiled. "Thanks Geoff." Beth was dying on the inside, her soul hated telling a lie.

Gwen came up to. "Yeah, it's okay Beth. It's not your fault."

Noah rolled his eyes.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH**

**Noah: Are they actually buying this load of bull crap? Beth is obviously just using Izzy's explosive nature to her advantage. Smart, but an even smarter person can see through it. And I'm that smarter person, if you get what I mean.**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Yeah Beth, it does sound like something Izzy would do anyways." Gwen said, as she started to sigh.

"Sadly, we can't even win this challenge because Scott is somewhere getting eaten alive." Geoff said.

Noah snickered.

"Dude, what's so funny?" Geoff asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Noah said.

Geoff looked at him.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: GEOFF: **

**Geoff: Man, Noah's really hurting my good vibes. Who laughs at a guy getting eaten by a bear? So no cool, dude.**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"So I guess we just wait here until the challenge is over?" Gwen asked sitting on the floor.

Beth sighed. "I guess." She said.

And they all just waited there, hoping that Scott might be able to find them.

*camera cuts to Zoey on a tree.*

"Hey, I think I see the cabin!" Zoey told her team, jumping off the tree.

Tyler let out a sigh of relief. "That's great Zoey! How far is it?!"

"Straight ahead!" Zoey said.

Duncan spoke up. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up and get over there so I can take a god dammed nap already! My legs are killing me!"

*camera pans out to the Vipers at the cabin, waiting for Heather*

"Ugh, where's Heather?!" Courtney said.

"Yes, that is a question to ponder about…" Alejandro said, in thought.

Heather came behind Harold. "Boo!" She said, making Harold jump.

"Yikes!" He yelled, falling down.

Heather laughed. "Haha, loser!" She told him.

Tyler counted the players on his team. "That's all 7! WE WIN!" He and the Vipers all cheered, even Courtney.

"AND THE VICIOUS VIPERS WIN!" Chris said, flying above the island with a helicopter.

"Fluffy Kittens, looks like you're getting a cold night sleep while Chef and the interns build your cabins, AND you're sending someone home tonight! See you at the elimination ceremony!" He said, as he flew away.

You could hear moans from the Fluffy Kittens, but cheers from the Vipers.

*camera pans out to the elimination ceremony, where The Fluffy Kittens were sitting at the bonfire ceremony.*

"Fluffy Kittens, you've lost your first challenge, not a good way to start this competition, don't you think?"

Gwen scoffed. "Get on with the elimination ceremony already, McLean."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yes, Gwen. Whatever you say. The first marshmallow goes to….Geoff."

Geoff caught it a cheered. "WOOOOH!"

"The next marshmallow, goes to…. Gwen."

Gwen caught her marshmallow and sighed.

"The third marshmallow goes to…. Lindsay!"

Lindsay cheered. 'EEEH! Good luck Beth!"

"The fourth marshmallow goes to….Noah!"

Noah caught his marshmallow. "Not surprising."

"Scott, Beth, Izzy. You are our last three remaining. Scott, you got mauled by a bear and because of you your team couldn't win the challenge. Beth, you were at the scene of a major crime, and Izzy, you ditched your team and is a major suspect for blowing up your teams cabin."

"Today's penultimate marshmallow goes to….Scott."

Scott sighed. "Phew!"

"And today's final marshmallow's goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Beth. Izzy, you're out of here!"

"Sorry Izzy." Beth said, catching her marshmallow.

"Izzy's fine! Izzy's actually happy! Izzy can't wait to be thrown out of a cannon!" Izzy said.

Chris laughed. "Oh no, Izzy, that's not gonna happen. This seasons elimination device is…"

* * *

*the camera pans out to the dock*

"NOTHING!"

"What?" everyone said simultaneously.

Chris smirked. "That's right, kiddos! Due to budget cuts, this season you have to swim out of here!" Chris said, as Chef kicked Izzy off the dock and into the water.

"BYEEE GUYS!" Izzy screamed as she swam away.

Beth frowned.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: BETH**

**Beth: I feel awful! I really hope karma doesn't get me back for this!**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"So, that's our first ever elimination of the season, and we still have 12 more to go! Who will fall next time, and who will not be able to swim all the way back to the playa? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA: UNSTABLE ISLAND!" Chris says as the camera fades to black.

* * *

_Gwen: I vote for Izzy. She blew up our cabin!_

_Beth: I have to vote for Izzy. Sorry!_

_Lindsay: I vote for Betty! I hope she wins!_

_Noah: I vote Beth. She's obviously the culprit._

_Geoff: I vote Scott. Dude wasn't here, even though he was busy getting mauled by a bear. Sorry, Dude._

_Izzy: I vote for Gwen! She told me to shut up and Izzy never shuts up!_

_Scott: I vote for Izzy. She blew up our friggen cabin!_

* * *

_**Izzy: 3 votes**_

_**Beth: 2 votes.**_

_**Scott: 1 vote.**_

_**Gwen: 1 vote.**_

* * *

**TEAMS:**

**Fluffy Kittens: Beth, Gwen, Lindsay, Scott, Geoff, Noah**

**Vicious Vipers: Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Zoey, Tyler, Harold.**

**Eliminated: Izzy**

* * *

**And that's chapter number 2! Review on your thoughts on this chapter!**

**Poor Beth, all I have to say. I hope you enjoyed and until next time….**

**HAPPY READING!**


End file.
